The AfterSeason for Shenkuu as told by Larcy Phu
by Nicole Prower
Summary: *I know that the NT will never publish this. I publish here!*In this story, Larcy Phu tells about how life in the Shenkuu Team HQs goes after ACVII. He describes how captain Mirsha Grelinek scolds and nags them. He tells about the harsh, rough after-season training imposed by Mirsha...does she? A/N Read the "small print disclaimer"!UPDATE:NT approved, but "too many good stories" :


**The After- Season for Shenkuu (as Told By Larcy Phu)**

"Shameful!"

That is the most common phrase lately in the house where I dwell. At least, it has been for the last months. It is not a common house, let me tell you. No, number 98775 in Hoban Harbor is the home of the Shenkuu Yooyuball team. It is the dwelling of a brown Gnorbu, a yellow Zafara, a pink Lutari, a pink Lupe and myself, a white Grundo. Usually, our neighborhood, and house, is very quiet (unless I am doing evil... *IMPORTANT* experiments to destroy *improve!* Kreludor), but that was not the case for this after-season.

"Shameful!"

Uh-oh. Captain Mirsha Grelinek had entered the living room where I sat, eating Mint Rolls and playing with my petpet Sandan. And as she entered, tension did, too... Tension so thick that even my innocent little Sandan stood still.

"Another cup, another loss! Great favorites? Oh, sure. Three years ago! ... Shameful!"

Her keen brown eyes fell on me and my mint rolls. I knew what was next...

"Overweight, Larcy Phu! Shameful!"

I had to stop munching on my mint rolls. Aww! Those rolls had been the best in ages... Chef Bonju was inspired, and such an inspiration was so strange to occur...

Luckily for me, our goalie, Xana DiLanche, came to rescue me from the captain´s wrath.

"Captain, please," she mumbled, "don´t you think that everyone needs a little break to relax ourselves and..."

"Xana," the captain broke in, and gradually rose her tone,"I understand that you Lutaris are a naturally laid-back species, which is good, BUT NOT ON A PROFESSIONAL YOOYUBALL TEAM!"

Xana and I remained silent in fear of our terrible captain.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, we are going to climb the Lunar Temple´s Mountain (where the Lunar Temple rises, you know). We are getting into shape!"

"But captain Grelinek!" I protested, gaining courage out of the Jelly World (which means, nowhere!), "The tournament has just finished! We have only rested for a month or so and..."

"...And that is why we are going to take advantage. No but´s! Tell Antola and Timu about tomorrow´s excursion."

Mirsha left in the moment, but I managed to hear her mumbling: "Shameful!"

I waved good-bye to my exotic snacks. Well, except for a little box where I hid mint rolls for the climbing on the next day.

As dawn broke in the next day, we found ourselves walking a sad, gloomy distance to the mountain which was to be our training ground, the tallest mountain in Shenkuu. Our little party led by the brown Gnorbu strolled lazily. Antola was about to fall to the ground due to tiredness (the little rascal had slept at midnight!). Timu had to bite his slim, long tail to wake him up and prevent him from suffering our stubborn captain´s wrath. Mirsha did not notice, as she was ahead of us, leading the way. However, my Grundotastic vision helped me to notice that she was getting tired. Physical endurance was never her strength. (Ha! Who is out of shape now?)

Captain Grelinek kept walking, for her pride´s sake. I guess that she knew that if she was the first to fall, weak and tired, no one would take her commands or threats seriously. Respect is really important for Mirsha, as far as my experience living with her and all the squad can tell. So, that physical strain from her part was a load for her anger...

How lucky that I still had strength and vitality! But that was not the case of poor, old, nocturnal Antola! Being so tired from his lack of sleep caused by his constant nights of work in the matter of jokes, he was the first to complain in our ascent to the tall mountain. That meant... yes, you guessed: he was the first victim.

"Maeir! Up! You are as weak as a plushie Blumaroo!" Mirsha called from the height where she was, and the sharp echo reached Ant´s ears. Clever and sly Gnorbu she was (and is)! What she said next was: "For Maeir´s health... let´s rest in this firm rock."

SHE was taking rest, too! Who, me? Umm... I admit that I was a bit tired. Grelinek was right about mint rolls and their effects...

Half an hour later, when both Mirsha and Antola were ready, we left the resting spot and kept climbing at our severe leader´s command.

I will never forget that crazily hard climb to the mountain. We had to hold so strongly, we had to fight cold, we had to keep ourselves from sleeping, and we had to take the long road (for there is the easy, short road which tourists and common-normal- people take). Also, we had to keep our captain climbing. I repeat that she has a lack of stamina for long distances... or even, time periods. When we helped her, her inner beast was slowly soothed. Lucky us, we did not received any scolding... until after we had finished the climb, many hours later that day.

That evening, when we had our green tea (Doctor Anshu´s recipe to relax everyone´s nerves and muscles), I tripped over a vase. This vase was a present from the Emperor himself. Yes, you may guess what was Grelinek´s next victim...

"I know who is going to Faerieland for the next year! Shameful!"

Gulp. She threatened me with FAERIELAND...! I try to feel confident whenever she threatens me with that (im) possible trade(she would not trade me, would she? I am her right-arm! Or not? Was she taking Foltaggio back? And was she getting a Faerieland defender...? Who was going to handle dirty play, then?!).

"I will think about your punishment!" exclaimed Mirsha, who was red as a tomato (not chokato!). In a _shameful_, I left the common room, where we were sitting. Oh, my captain and her rigidness! With that thought, I kept avoiding sleep, afraid of what was next. However, drowsiness fell upon me by midnight. I recall that the last thing I heard was complaints from the captain to the noise Antola was producing with a few fireworks he had got from Kentari, the yellow Shoyru from the Cyodrake´s Gaze.

"Shameful!"

I thought on who was the next to be grounded... and then, slept.

The next morning, I found my mustache cut short. When I screamed in horror, I saw that slim, dark figure approaching...

"You broke the vase, we cut your hair!" laughed Mirsha.

"You mean, his mustache," mumbled Antola, who was silent when Mirsha glared at him.

"Wake up, Larcy," Xana grumbled. "We are climbing Tyrannia´s volcano today."

And there, in horror I sat. But I tell you, I am presently focusing my... important experiments on something related to hair-loss...

Or I will patiently wait for Gnorbu Shearing Day. Then, she will have a reason to say: "Shameful!" Muahahahaha! *****cough, cough* Ha...ha *cough* ...ha?

The small print disclaimer, from Larcy Phu`s private editor (id est, andycortez12, your humble server):

_First, the author may or may not be using this story as an influence to take over the Shenkuuvian captain role. Miss Grelinek is not aware of her mention and antagonist characterization in this story. We are not responsible if you trust the author or his way of presenting the team´s every day life after the Cup. He may improve... or destroy Kreludor with his twisted experiments.. Second, as you are warned of the author´s... strange mind, we are not completely sure if he was dismissed from the team, or even if the mentioned vase existed. Maybe it was a jelly vase -which doesn´t exists... right?! Also, the actual location of Shenkuu´s HQ remains secret in the command of the author. The editor has used her own Neohome address to satisfy her client and keep him from destroying the actual 98775 Hoban Harbor, Shenkuuan Neohome, place where she resides. Remember kids, never trust a mustachioed Grundo!_


End file.
